


Beyond the Bounds

by kimify



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Luke travels back in time to save his old man, Padmé and Luke, angry gramps palpatine, but damn his body is quickly adjusting to it's new time frame, de-aging Luke, is there more? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimify/pseuds/kimify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Endor, Luke finds himself traveling back in time where he meets his father among others. Just as things couldn't get any worse, his body starts adjusting to it's new time frame, making him de-age quite rapidly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's the usual time travel story because I couldn't resist doing so, but with a slight rule applied to it meaning Luke's body de-ages to adjust to it's new time frame (as far as we know, hmmn who knows maybe there's more). I'm not planning on making this a very long story by the way, I really like the idea that's why I'm trying it out. I hope people like it though!

The beautiful night sky reflected the atmosphere down on Endor filled with laughter and loud cheers. Emperor Palpatine was dead, Darth Vader was dead, and the Galactic Empire had finally lost after more than two decades. The main stage of the victory party was the heart of the Ewok village. Liquor had been flowing as freely at the endless party while Luke silently parted from the group.

He went to a remote area within the village where voices were reduced to just whispers. He sat down on the wooden railing and stared up at the bright dark sky, momentarily lost in thought. So much had happened to him, it was unbelievable how much had happened since he had left the moisture farm back on Tatooine. And now… now he needed his well deserved rest so he could start building up a new generation of Jedi.

"Luke?" A soothing voice called out to him.

Luke turned around, "Hey Leia." he smiled at her.

A warm hand touched his shoulder and he watched his sister sit down next to him. "You were great out there. I'm glad you came back." Leia said.

Luke lowered his head, and raked his fingers through his hair, "Thanks, but I didn't do that much. If it weren't for the Rebel Fleet, the Death Star would still be out there you know." he paused and messaged the back of his neck. "Can you believe it? In the end it was our father who destroyed the Galactic Empire by throwing the Emperor down a shaft."

"Luke, you know how I feel about Darth Vader." Were Leia's cold words. Despite Luke's multiple attempts, his sister had still not forgiven their father. A wise man once told him time would heal wounds, and perhaps all she needed was being given that space to get over her torments. He was sure.

Luke nodded in return. "I know you don't want to talk about him, but I just can't help but think how different things could have turned out had he not been turned."

"I guess we'll never find out. Perhaps that is for the best."

"Perhaps."

Luke's low mumble was quickly cut off by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. He blinked down at his sister, and returned the hug. They enjoyed each other's embrace for another whole minute before Leia pulled away, smiling up at him.

"I'm just so happy you're back."

"Me too." Luke returned the smile.

Leia's chocolate brown eyes stared at him while chuckling. "Han is waiting. Drop by whenever you can alright?" She kissed him on the cheek and whirled around, walking back to the lively part of the village.

Appreciating the silence of the forest, Luke let his thoughts wander back to his father, who perhaps now was in a much better place. Had he survived the Death Star surely he would've died by the unforgiving death sentence hanging over his head. As much as he thought things were for the better now, he couldn't help but wanting to see the face of his father once more. The face of Anakin Skywalker that died in his son's arms on the second Death Star.

A strange tingling within the Force brought Luke out of his reverie, he glanced around the area but found nothing that stood out. 'Strange, I swear I felt something.' Luke thought silently. Something was still off. It was a bad feeling he had experienced multiple times before.

He reached out even further through the Force, and found that the Force was going wild, alerting Luke to whatever was about to happen, because something _was_ about to happen. His hand tightly wrapped around his lightsaber, Luke's stomach lurched, his heart fluttered wildly in panic and a nauseous feeling overwhelmed him. Suddenly a spark of pain jolt through his head and he collapsed on the bridge planks where he laid crumpled before his world turned as black as the fight that had fallen upon him aboard the Empire's throne room.

Luke breathed slowly once he started to regain his consciousness. His headache left him only to be replaced by a tremor within the Force. He jolted upright and grabbed his head before opening his bright blue eyes and setting his sights on an unknown bustling city through a huge window.

"Where am I?" Luke whispered incredulously, taking in the streaming lines of traffic and Senate apartments. He had seen a lot these past few years, but this was just incredible. One could even say this city looked a lot like the stories he'd heard from his rebel friends about Coruscant, also known as Imperial Center. But that couldn't be right…

" _What_ are you doing inside my office?" A voice questioned carefully.

Luke gasped at the familiarity of the voice and immediately rose from the ground, turning around to be met by the one man in the entire solar system that could make his blood boil in much deserved anger. Dressed in red robes stood the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious.


	2. Unpleasant Welcoming

" _What_  are you doing inside my office?" Palpatine's eyes clearly held the much-needed distrust, but Luke was at loss for words.

 _This isn't possible. He is dead!_  
  
"How are you here?" Luke's voice trembled slightly, taking a step back. "What is going on?"

Luke felt a sudden probe of the Force and instantly hardened his shields around his mind. Not letting the Dark Lord in at any cost. At this, the man retreated and forced a calm expression, although he must've felt the tremor in the Force as well. Somehow Luke knew, this man, how strange as it sounded, truly was the Emperor.

But how can that be?

"I have not seen your face before," Palpatine said, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Luke before the Sith slipped his generous face back on, "are you a Jedi?"

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but a loud crash on the other side of the room interrupted their conversation. The door was slammed out of its place and laid broken on the floor as two individuals carrying a lightsaber rushed inside.

"Sorry to disturb you, chancellor, but there was a strong disturbance in the Force coming right from your office." The oldest Jedi of the two began, but not before eying the youngest sternly for wrecking the door.

"Who is that man?" The older Jedi asked finally, setting his sights on Luke.

"Master Jedi I have been meaning to ask this man the same thing. He appeared out of thin air while I was writing my paperwork." The Sith said slowly.

"Alright, we will take it from here." The older Jedi nodded, looking at Luke who still stood frozen in place.

The man looked awfully familiar. It was as if he had seen his face somewhere before, but he wasn't sure anymore. Besides that, he was scared out of his wits to find two actual Jedi standing before him. He needed an explanation, and he needed it very quickly if he were to remain sane.

"Do you think we can trust him Obi-Wan? There's something strange about him." The younger one – about his age – shared several eye glances with his Jedi companion before staring back at Luke, a frown covering his face.

"Yes, he is a force-user, but I do not sense any darkness in the man. However, he must be brought before the Jedi Council so we can clarify the matter."

Luke gasped. Their entire conversation just now fell on deaf ears except the name of his former mentor.

"Obi-Wan? As in Obi-Wan Kenobi?" He said looking up at the Jedi who did, in fact, look a lot like him though much younger.

"Oh, you know me?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

Luke swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. "You're supposed to be dead…"

Not once in his life had he deemed it possible, but was it really time travel? Was the Force even capable of achieving something as unimaginable as that?

"Alright that settles it, he is crazy." The younger Jedi stressed, turning back to Obi-Wan. "I think we need him checked before we bring him before the Jedi Council."

"I'm not crazy, just… confused." Luke mumbled though he was becoming unsure. That was until he felt the piercing eyes of Darth Sidious bore into his back, growing fiercer by the second. Did he know or suspect something? If he really did manage to travel between time and space, he would need to keep away from the Sith.

Luke bit his lip and turned to Obi-Wan. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"Good idea." Obi-Wan stroked his beard slowly before cocking his head back to Palpatine. "Once again my apologies chancellor, my old padawan tends to act out of instinct rather than using his head." Referring to the wrecked entrance door.

"Ah, my apologies I'll make up for it someday." The younger Jedi grinned, gesturing for Luke to come. Relieved to finally be out of the presence of the Sith, he rushed over to the two Jedi and halted next to his old mentor Ben, who yet again arched an eyebrow at Luke's strange behavior around him.

Palpatine stood up from the desk, a gentle smile crossing his features. "I have no doubt you will, Anakin."

Luke drew in a long breath and looked from past his mentor at the younger Jedi once more, his eyes widening. "You're Anakin Skywalker…?"

"That's me." Anakin nodded, though he looked a little surprised. "I must admit I'm quite amazed you didn't know."

How had he not thought of it? Of course he was. Besides the fact this man had wavy dark blonde hair and sky-blue eyes like him, it was plainly obvious to see these two are, or were, master and apprentice. Just as Ben told him he and his father had been.

Noticing Luke's stare and Anakin shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, Obi-Wan moved out of the room and gestured for them to follow. "More extended introductions later. First, let us find ourselves someplace to talk shall we?"

"I agree." Luke sighed and slumped his shoulder before nodding. Just what has he gotten himself into now?


	3. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which discussions are being held.

I really just got back from my Holiday in Mallorca. Here's the third chapter! I hope it's okay because I'm very tired from my flight and all. I'll take a look at the grammar tomorrow.

Beyond the Bounds  
Chapter 3 – Discussions

"This place is incredible." Luke said, following the two Jedi through what would eventually become the Imperial Palace. The place was huge and massive pillars loomed above him, pillars with faded inscriptions and drawings dating back several millennia's ago. Luke smiled to himself; this was the Jedi Temple he had heard so much about.

Eventually, he was brought into a small room and Obi-Wan turned to Luke. "There you go, make yourself comfortable."

Luke nodded, making his way over to the designated spot in silence, his mind was full of thoughts as he watched Obi-Wan and Anakin discuss something before they both took their own seat across from him.

Obi-Wan eyed him curiously. "So, you appear to know who we are. Or at least you've heard of us. I think it is only fair that we know yours."

Luke nodded. He had long expected the question and heavily considered telling them while also reminding himself of the consequences risking not only his safety but that of his sister too. In the end the thought of getting Leia in trouble was enough for him to decide against it. He needed some time to understand what was going on and meditate on the issue.

"I'm Luke." He replied calmly instead, keeping close to the truth as much as possible.

"Just Luke?" Anakin questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

The was a moment of silence before Anakin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "You're lying. There's more."

Luke sighed. He didn't expect anything else from his father. "Well, you're right, but my first name is Luke. I have my own reasons for keeping my surname a secret. Please respect my decision."

"Very well." Obi-Wan began thoughtfully. Anakin wanted to protest, but the older Jedi gave him a hard look.

Luke straightened up a bit. "May I ask something first? It might sound very strange though."

"Go on."

"What year are we in at the moment?" Luke questioned, startling the two Jedi.

"Are you serious," Anakin gave a bitter laugh. "have you been living under a rock or something?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan eyed his former Padawan in dejection before turning to Luke. "As for your question Luke, it is currently the year of the Clone Wars."

Impossible–

"So it's true…" Luke exhaled, lowering his head.

His hands were in his lap and balled up into a fist as he painfully realized the people in front of him were real. His old mentor whom he had always known as Ben Kenobi… and Anakin Skywalker, Force! His father was right in front of him – not Darth Vader – but the real Anakin Skywalker he had never truly known.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked Luke softly, leaving his seat and coming to a stop beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Luke looked up and shook his head. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know how the force managed to accomplish this but before I got here, I was on Endor celebrating the defeat of the Galactic Empire." His hands clasped together. "I felt a disturbance within the force and ended up waking up in Da… the chancellor's office" Luke bit his lip.

"Galactic Empire. What's that?" Luke heard Anakin mumble, but he ignored him.

"The Clone Wars happened twenty-three years ago," Luke finally admitted still staring at his old mentor. "I'm from a different timeline."

Anakin stared incredulously. "Are you suggesting time travel?"

"It's the only explanation I have," Luke stated, gazing back at his father.

"Well, the force works in mysterious ways," Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair and appearing in thought. "Master Yoda might know something, perhaps we should ask him personally on the matter."

When no reply came the Master Jedi nodded to himself. "In fact, I think I will get to the bottom of this myself." Obi-Wan turned to his old padawan. "Anakin, would you be so kind to take this young man with you until I get back from Master Yoda."

"But I've already planned something." Anakin rushed, his eyes widening.

"What did you plan?" Obi-Wan sat down again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…There's this interesting race going on in a few hours and you know, I don't want to miss it."

"Great, I'm sure Luke would love to see it as well."

Luke decided to remain silent. Studying his father once more as he followed their discussion on what to do with him. He felt a jolt of surprise, even happiness, to know that his father was interested in races as well, but on a second thought, maybe he shouldn't be; from what he had heard Darth Vader owned several space shuttles throughout his life, especially his personal flagship the Executor.

No, perhaps he shouldn't be surprised at all.

"Alright, I'll take him with me." Anakin slumped his shoulders and sighed. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, smiled at him and gave Anakin a supportive pat on the shoulder before his gaze trailed back to him.

"Luke," His calm eyes met with Ben and he nodded.

"Yes?"

"Keep this a secret for now. As far as we know, whatever happened to you has never happened before. We must approach the matter carefully." There was a spark of urgency in Ben's eyes he hadn't seen since right before his death. His mentor was taking this very seriously and Luke appreciated his never-ending support, even if he wasn't aware of it.

"I understand." Luke bowed slightly as to show his respect.

The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth quirked up into a smile. He turned once more to Anakin and discussed the do's and don'ts. Once they were finished, the three of them rose from their seat and bid their farewells. Luke and his father took a different way, stepping from outside the Jedi Temple into an air speeder, and moving through the skylanes that wove in between the skyscrapers. Luke stared around with much interest, still not quite believing the situation he got himself into.

Anakin noticed this and frowned. "What's the surprise. Never been here before?"

He shook his head. "Never in my life. I've heard about it, but I never thought it to be this big." Luke replied, leaning over the edge of his seat and stare down the seemingly endless pit of air traffic.

"You need to watch out or you might end up as Bantha Poodoo." Anakin warned from behind the steering wheel, a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I know what I'm doing," Luke replied. "I'm just taking everything in while I still got the chance."

"Well, I guess you got a point. It's a great place with great people, but there are more stunning planets out there… Like Naboo for example."

"Naboo?"

"Yeah." Anakin nodded.

"I've never been there before either." Luke let out a deep sigh. "So when's the race gonna start?"

The was a momentary pause. "We're not going there." His father said finally.

"What?" Luke gave him a look, rather disappointed. "We're not going to the race? But where are you taking me then?"

"To a friend of mine." Anakin took a left turn and soared full speed through the air until it landed on someone's veranda. Staring at the building, Luke felt strange somehow. He could feel the presence of a life-form inside the apartment, but something was wrong… out of place, yet familiar.

Luke decided to push the thought away for now. "So you don't watch races?" He asked instead.

"That's not it." For the first time, a mischievous smile crept onto his father's face. "I tend to sneak away from the temple and watch them. Especially Pit racing, though it's illegal so I wouldn't really recommend it."

Luke smiled bitterly. He too used to sneak away from home to go and participate in races with his Skyhopper. He and his best friend Biggs used to be a couple of shooting stars that could never be stopped, bringing uproar in Beggar's Canyon and even treading the Dead Man's Turn. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Nevertheless, I promised a friend of mine we would meet up, so I'll just have to drag you along." The mischievous smile rapidly faded and something dangerous flashed in his father's eyes. "Don't tell anyone we've been visiting this friend of mine, understood? If the Jedi or anyone else for that matter question where I took you, tell them we went to the street race downtown. For now, no questions asked." Anakin stressed and Luke quickly nodded, though very confused.

Leaping out of the speeder, Anakin and Luke waited silently. He felt like he was missing a big part of an even bigger picture. Whatever his father had been wanting to keep a secret must've been of great importance. He had to keep all possibilities open, but for now, observing his father would be for the better. Possibly, the force was trying to tell him something.

"Padmé!" Luke was brought out of his reverie by the shouting of Anakin, who by now had left his side and ran up to a young female woman with large brown eyes, and thick, curly brown hair. Embracing her carefully into the softest of embraces Luke had just recently experienced himself. He tensed, however, when he noticed the big bump of the woman; she was pregnant.

The strange feeling he had felt earlier.

The familiarity inside of the building.

It had to be.

"Mother…" Luke whispered.


End file.
